Reycom the Evil Tool Mamodo
by Clo89
Summary: Awsome story about how zatch and his friend sasage meet and battle Reycom the Frost mamodo. Please Review


The Shadow Mamodo Contact me: 

You woke up on Rio's bed. You get a major headache and you remember what happened hours ago. You fought Hyde and Eido when using "Sabosen" or Shadow Guardian. "Shadow Guardian..." you said to yourself."Anthony, you fool! Why did you have to get in the way!" You shouted. (Flashback) You and your friend Anthony were fighting each other in a mamodo battle 100 years ago. He was your best friend until this battle. You used your spells as he used his. You fought for a very long time. Anthony was a mirror mamodo. You sent out your last spell which was a shadow stealer spell. Anthony reflected it and it was aiming towards you. You were too weak to move. You knew this was you end of the battle. You were waiting for it to hit you but Anthony took the shot. He ran in front of you and got hit. He disintegrated into a shadow which was your Shadow guardian right now. "Anthony! Anthony why did you do that! The spell would have had no affect on me! It would of hurt me but not turn me into a shadow! You fool! WHY Anthony?" you screamed while crying. (End Flashback) You started to cry. "Anthony." you said quietly. Then Rio opened the door and brought in a bowl of soup for you. You quickly wiped away your tears. "You ok? Man that last attack was tyte but dangerous. Next time we'll only use that spell when we need It." he promised. You nodded and drank the soup. It was somewhere around 7:10pm. "Wow I slept for a while." you said when you saw Rio's clock. "Yea. Tomorrow is no school cause of the damage on the school's roof." he stated. You blushed because you're the one that did it. He just smiled and said "Well at least we get to spend time together tomorrow. Maybe train a little." he stated. "Sure. So where will we be going today?" you asked. "We'll just walk around the city." he answered. You nodded. You and he chatted for a while about battle tactics and stuff. About 9:12pm, you slept on you bedding and he slept on his bed. You woke up and made your bed so you can get ready for your trip around the city. You put on your mamodo clothes and walked outside to get fresh air. Then Rio came out and you know that he just woke up. His hair was messy and stuff. "Awake already?" he yawned while whining. "Yea. So are you ready?" you asked. "Yea, just give me some time to wash up." he said while scratching his side. You nodded and continued looking at the garden. You just love flowers. "Rio can I picks some of your flowers?" you asked. "Yea sure. Just don't pick the whole garden." he joked then laughed. You giggled and picked your favorite flowers in the garden. 30 minutes later he came out to the backyard where you are. "Come on sasage! Let's go!" he shouted happily. You smiled and followed him into the city. You looked around the city and awed at its bigness. "Wow. The city is so big. It's almost making me dizzy." you stated. He just smiled and chuckled. You and Rio walked around for a while until you met up with Zatch and Kiyo again. "Hey Kiyo!" Rio shouted. "Hiya Rio!" Kiyo shouted back. They chatted for a while and decided to walk and talk together. You shock hands with Zatch and said "Well Zatch you got more powerful now than in the mamodo world. Keep up the good work and you'll become king in no time. Just get prepared to fight me one day." you said with good sportsmanship. "I don't know what you're talking about but whatever you said it sounded nice, so ditto to you too!" Zatch said in a good sportsmanship tone too. You get an anime sweat drop on your head but ignored it. You just nodded and started chatting with Zatch. While walking and talking, you see a man high jacking another man's car. You wanted to stop them but Rio grabbed your shoulder, pulled you back and shook his head. You watched as the man get away with the other man's car. When you decided walked away you saw a little boy with blue spikey-ish hair and torn clothes. You immediately recognized him as Reycom. "Reycom..." you said quietly. He did see you though. After a while you get tired and the guys and you decided to stop at a café's. You then heard on the television that a bank robbery was held and Kiyo's and Rio's friend Suzy was there taken hostage by the guy named Hosokawa, the guy that stole the other guy's car, and Reycom, the ice mamodo. The guys and you ran towards the bank to stop the robbery and free the hostages. You and the guys finally made it there. Kiyo then explained a plan. "Rio and sasage will battle the crooks, since you're more powerful than us, while Zatch and I free the hostages." he plotted. You all nodded. You and Rio charged in and put on your fighting stance against the crooks. Rio opened the book and got ready for a spell attack. Kiyo and Zatch also got ready and were freeing the hostages, while you and Rio distract the crooks. Reycom saw you his breath went faster and his face turned red. "Reycom! Stop goofing around and get ready to attack!" Hosokawa shouted. Reycom snapped out of his dreamland. "Gekor!" Hosokawa shouted. Reycom shot ice shards from his mouth at you and Rio. You both managed to dodge it. "Dammit... sasage. Hosokawa! Let's just take the money and go!" Reycom shouted as if he was begging. "No way! I'm fun now!" Hosokawa said cruelly. Rio gets real angry on how he's treating you guys as toys. "Sharok!" he shouted. You slammed your glowing black hands on the ground and your shadow appeared. "Attack." you said nonemotionally. The shadow slashed Reycom and Hosokawa on the torso with its claw. "She's to powerful..." Hosokawa said in a weak voice. "Zaker!" Kiyo shouted but nothing happened. "What's going on?" Kiyo shouted. "You have to read it with feeling!" you shouted. "Zaker!" Kiyo shouted with feeling. Lighting came out of Zatch's mouth and hit Reycom and Hosokawa. They were hurt badly and decided to escape. They succeeded. You and the guys freed the hostages and they thanked you and gave you full respect. They made Kiyo and Rio hotshot heroes. Then Rio decided to hangout at Kiyo's house for a while. You nodded and Kiyo and Zatch nodded too. Somewhere not too far away Brago and Sherry walk towards the robbed bank (You just left to go to Kiyo's house a while ago, so you're not there)."Yes. Sasage has been here. Her aura is faint but I can sense it." Brago stated. "So do you think we should fight her?" Sherry asked. "No, not yet. She's much more powerful than me." he answered. "Then what are you planning to do?" she asked. "I'm going to have to wait until I am superior to her. Let's just hope that I learn at least 5 spells before she learns 3 spells." he stated. Sherry nodded and walked off with Brago. "Soon, sasage, we shall meet. You are the most beautiful mamodo in the mamodo world and I will have you." he said in his head with a "hmm" laugh.


End file.
